Yuuki Tenpouin
"An Eye for an Eye, A Tooth for a Tooth, and the Requiem of Fury for Evil" - Yuuki's Addition to the Code of Hammurabi Basic information Yuuki Tenpouin is a Code: Breaker whose codename is '''Code: 03'. He has the ability to manipulate sound. His addition to the Code of Hammurabi is "and the Requiem of Fury for Evil". He speaks using Kansai-ben. He sleeps in a mansion and is referred to as President by the servants. He is actually very intelligent, graduating at the age of 12, but only because he hated studying. He runs a successful corporation that focuses around his childish ideas (later based on his friends) to create cartoon characters. However, all the ones he has made, he believes they aren't nearly as good as Nyanmaru. He is currently staying at the Student Council President's house after his house was completely destroyed. His sin is wrath. Yuuki is a free spirit whom nobody can ever control. Appearance Yuuki has dark red hair. He usually wears a long-sleeve white jacket hoodie with black combat boots. Most of the time, Yuuki wears plain grey pants with a loosley tied belt. His hair is wild, going spikey in the back but splits to two sides to cover his ears. When not in battle, Yuuki wears a black shirt with tan pants. His Lost Form is a cat, but he keeps his necklace on. Personality A major love of his is the stuffed animal named Nyanmaru. Despite his violent tendencies, he genuinely rewards kindness, and apologizes by giving gifts to people - particularly Nyanmaru merchandise. Yuuki has mistaken Sakura as the true identity of Nyanmaru when her saying reminds him of the animated character, as such he calls her Nyanmaru instead of her name hence. At first glance, he seems pretty calm and childish but goes on a rampage if anyone brushes him - Ogami Rei describes him as the "most barbaric Code Breaker": "He'll attack both friends and enemy alike... in other words, Yuuki is the most barbaric Code: Breaker." -by Ogami in chapter 35 When angered, his skin turns red. When he turns into his Lost Form, a small red cat, he still retains his rage and his ability to speak, even going so far to attack anyone who makes fun of him in that form. He is also known to be very bad mouthed in his Lost Form. This form could be one reason why he is so fond of the anime character Nyanmaru; another could be because Nyanmaru seems to be friends with everyone. It has been said that the way Yuuki acts isn't his "True Self." Like Heike Masaomi, he too seems to not prefer the idea of killing, as he went out of his way to save a pregnant woman and a small child from an explosion. Nevertheless, he hates Heike and unlike the others he doesn't fear him, going so far as to pour tea on his head. He seems to have suffered a traumatic past, resulting in him becoming kind rather than evil. He hates Eden, but has joined the organization so that he can take it down. That hate is also the reason why Yuuki has to stay in touch with Eden. Background When he was a child, he destroyed things by accident just by speaking since he couldn't control his power. Makoto, who was his friend, made a Morse code for him. In chapter 94, we learned that Yuuki, Makoto and Shigure used to be best friends and played together. That was until Makoto was put into intensive care. In chapter 99, other children avoided Yuuki's uncontrollable sound waves and called him "evil" and a "deadly weapon". When children escaped from the boy, they stomped on some tulips. He mounted a plaque for the purpose others would not do so again; that was when Makoto met him for the very first time. Makoto told Yuuki he was so kind, strong and amazing while he worried about flowers like that. Yuuki was surprised there was someone who was not scared of him but Makoto just said there was no reason to be since Yuuki was an "amazing guy". Makoto called Yuuki "Yu" and said he was happy to be Yuuki's friend. In chapter 105, a flashback of Yuuki showed that he was about to help some injured people in an accident (cause unknown). Yuuki was persistent on saving those people despite resistance from Shigure and Makoto. He used his sound powers to help people. However, a huge chunk of debris almost crushed him, only to be saved by Makoto. This caused Yuuki to stop making friends and spending his time with his powers to save Makoto, saying that is his resolve for being a Code: Breaker. Yuuki (in Lost Form) and some other cats were protected by Ogami in an explosion. It was the first time they met. History When he was first introduced in chapter 35, he hadn't eaten in three days, forgot where he lived, lost his wallet and gave his phone to a stranger (just because that old man said he wanted it) and spent the rest of his money on a crane game. He said a man who tried to make him take many Nyanmaru-toys with him that a blue-coloured flame could be a good choice if one should be burned since blue fames are the most beautiful; he clearly showed how much he appreciated Ogami. Sakura Sakurakouji noticed him the first time when he had fallen on the shop floor with many Nyanmaru-toys in the same chapter and she became worried because of him. Yuuki asked Ogami to treat him something since he was hungry and they got an opportunity to speak for a while during his meal. The boy said he did not want to work but sleep over Ogami's house and Ogami said Yuuki could do whatever he wanted to do. Yuuki also said he had a souvenir Ogami wanted the most with him before falling asleep with his eyes open while standing. However, he woke up very soon and tried to give Sakura a stuffed animal (Nyanmaru) for her genuine concern for his well-being, A man with his friends shoved Yuuki down before the boy could give a toy to her. When Yuuki noticed stained Nyanmaru on the ground (because of the man's spilled coffee), he punched the man down and threatened to kill all of them one by one with teeth bared and a crazy look in his eyes. He even fisted Toki Fujiwara who was in his Lost Form as a child. In Chapter 36, he gave all his Nyanmaru to Sakura before starting eating again. There were many Nyanmaru-posters on the walls in that place. He revealed he was eating so much to earn coupons to get Nyanmaru-merchandise. The boy attempted to get a golden Nyanmaru toy for Toki as compensation for beating him up, even though the latter didn't want it. Yuuki ran after a running Nyanmaru-toy when Toki made it moving, trying to get Yuuki out of his sight forever. He got so mad when a little child got a golden Nyanmaru which was the last one in the shop that Sakura and Toki had to hold him back; otherwise he would have attacked the little girl who "was planning to doom his life". The boy apologised for not getting the golden Nyanmaru and tried to give Puppy to Toki instead. Yuuki asked Ogami how much longer he was going to wear something (a ring) on his finger and said after that: "Ah, that's right. 'That guy'... gave that to you, right?" After that, he remembered his souvenir and told Ogami that the one Ogami was looking for was returning. The boy also told there were many dangerous people in the country once again because of the person Ogami was searching for and suspected that: "...This place will once again become hell. Many people will die.. Just like before..." In chapter 94, Yuuki was trying to find Ogami with his Sound powers but he could not. Shigure said his power sure was useless but Toki defended Yuuki a bit by saying it was not so easy to find Ogami after they had lost him. Shigure reminded Yuuki that his foolish sympathy only killed people, "as with Makoto". The boy tried to explain Makoto was still alive but Shigure told Makoto was already dead and it was Yuuki who took him away. Yuuki ran away after that; Shigure called him "a wimp" but Toki said he was not going to betray them since he hated Eden but had never once left work undone. Yuuki went to the hospital to see Makoto and told he should not worry about a thing because he would be fine under Eden's care. The boy revealed also that Eden's medical care is 50 years ahead of anything else so they would certainly make Makoto feel better. He said he was on a hunt after "Blue Flame" and he would take down the bad guy so that Makoto would get a right to test a new medication before anyone else. Yuuki was smiling while telling about going after Ogami but he still seemed unsure, probably because he did not really want to hurt the person whom he admired. The boy looked a little bit happier when he told Makoto that Shigure was waiting for him to awake, too, so that the three could play together again. Chapter 98 started with a memory of Makoto giving Yuuki a device (a keyer/a paddle) which Yuuki could use Morse codes with. Unconscious Makoto was then shown and he held that same device in his hands while Yuuki told Makoto to wait while he would hunt down the Emperor. Toki said that Yuuki should just leave Ogami for him since the boy could not possibly hunt down his "beloved sixth". However, Yuuki just glanced him coldly and Toki got a little horrified because of his blank expression. Yuuki just touched his necklace and went on, ignoring Toki's question of what exactly happened between him and Makoto. Then, he came to the school where Ogami and Sakura were and shattered the windows with his Sound. The boy approached Ogami when Sakura stepped between them and told Yuuki that if he was going to kill Ogami, he should get past her first. Yuuki just kicked her hard so that she was thrown on the ground, scowled at Ogami and commanded him to give up his arm already. Sakura still had some power to hang on Yuuki's leg and beg him stop; after that she screamed she would not let that battle happen. She also questioned the boy's reason to fight; he answered he had someone he had to save and he would not care about any lives or sacrifices, with a mad look in his eyes. Ogami had enough of Yuuki's reasoning and punched him, telling him that he, too, had become trash and got ready to burn him down. In chapter 99, Yuuki attacked Ogami with Sonic Sew after avoiding his first attack. Next, the boy used Noise Crush on the ground which crumbled beneath Ogami's feet. When he was explaining Sakura how the invisible voice could not be evaded, Ogami said his favourite line when he kills: "Burn to ashes." and burned Yuuki who did not happen to get any serious damage. Ogami told him he was horrible when using another person as a reason to hurt others but Yuuki said Ogami would not understand because he could kill his own brother like it was nothing. The boy also mentioned he could hear Makoto's weakening heart beat which said it wanted to live; he also said he could not bear with the sound getting weaker every day. Yuuki shouted he would do anything to protect Makoto's life and attacked Ogami. Just then, Ogami and Sakura's classmates wandered outside, trying to warn Ogami of thick fog. They barely avoided Yuuki's sound waves and saw the furious boy hovering over them (they fell down because of the attack). Ogami tried to fix the situation by lying about some movie making project but Yuuki attacked him while he had undone his flame because of his classmates. A boy named Maeda hit Yuuki so that he would stop hurting Ogami. The boy got pretty angry after that and hurt people around the area with his sound waves so that they got some wounds. Youngsters called him "monster" and that made Yuuki remember his past. Yuuki explained he had always been called like that but Makoto was different; he was like an "angel". However, the boy still felt painful because of Makoto's bad state because of him and that made him attack fiercely again. He told Ogami to give his arm to him again but, then, Ogami's classmates shielded Ogami from him and shouted they would never move away. They were trying to make Yuuki see they and Ogami were friends because Ogami would always help them if they were in trouble; Yuuki did not care but attacked. Ogami protected all of them with his flame and told Yuuki he would never let him hurt them. In chapter 100, Yuuki was along with the other members of the Code: Breaker-group and Sakura, going to the beach in summer. Suddenly, when they had arrived there, he lost his powers among others. He climbed on Toki's head, trying to avoid getting wet in his cat form. A big tide crashed into them and Rui Hachiouji saved them from drowning. The boy got hit along others when he stared Rui's wet body for too long. The next day, Yuuki got sunburns like all the others. In chapter 101, Yuuki asked if Ogami's friends meant anything to him since he had not told about his powers to them. Ogami told they were complete strangers to him and attacked while shouting Yuuki should not do anything to them. However, Yuuki used his Scarlet Phoneme in order to protect himself from Ogami's attacks and to gain a greater power. He explained how his technique worked and told Ogami should give his arm to him. Youngsters asked who they were and the boy answered by saying they were Code: Breakers "who judge evil that the law can't". When Yuuki attacked with sound waves later, they hurt Ogami's classmates even though people were farther from him than before. Kouji explained that barely nothing was safe from Sound and that if it lasted for too long, it could be life-threatening. Yuuki told Ogami he understood how much Ogami wanted to save the "strangers". He said that ever since he met Ogami, his heart was shaken over and over by him. He also admitted that Ogami is an idiot that he seriously loves. However, he was still determined to save Makoto and lunged against Ogami, demanding his arm. Ogami asked if they should go to hell together while attacking with his flame but Yuuki managed to rip his arm off. In chapter 102, In chapter 104, it was revealed that Yuuki's necklace actually contained pills, confirming what Toki said in chapter 98 that it was risk when Yuuki started to struggle in pain after he ate it. In this chapter it also showed that the medicine Yuuki ate forcefully amplied his powers and he couldn't lose his powers. Yuuki tried to give all of his powers to Ogami, saying Ogami was the only one able to help save Makoto and everyone else. During this process, Yuuki released a huge sound wave, alerting Toki, Heike, Shigure and even Makoto. He almost killed himself, only to be stopped by Sakura's hug (her rare kind powers). At the end, Yuuki heard Morse Code from Makoto himself, telling him that he realised Yuuki is really a kind-hearted person and hoped Yuuki would bring more friends to visit him (Makoto) next time. Those out the whole series, Yuuki never accepted anyone else but Makoto and Shigure as his friends, but in chapter 106, he accepted Ogami and Sakura as his friends. In chapter 108, Yuuki got badly injured by Heike's attack, when he protected Sakura's classmates from the attacks. In Chapter 113, he was training with the President. In 118, he appeared in front of Toki to protect Ogami. He tried to convince Toki not to go after Ogami (he even tried to give him Nyanmaru). Abilities/Powers Sound High Intellect: Despite his rather odd and unusual behavior, Yuuki has been known to be extremely intelligent. He graduated from the famous Cambridge University at only 12 years old, which literally is amazing as there are no known people (even among high status) that are are able to graduate at such a young age. It was revealed in chapter 148 that Eden made Yuuki by using the genes of intelligent people and power users . When he was younger, he was already doing highschool level studying. Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Yuuki has been shown to have great skills in melee combat as he was able to smash two thugs simply by knocking both of them out and even beat Toki till he flew in mid-air. Techniques Speed of Sound: Yuuki's primary ability is his immense speed which has been acknowledged by many to be his most important skill. He has been able to avoid almost any attack thanks to this ability. It can be also used offensively as he can sneak attack his opponents before they can even react. Sonic Sew: Yuuki forms soundwaves around his hand and uses their high frequency to pierce his opponents. Noise Crush: Yuuki places his hand to the ground and causes vibrations to form, and then destroy the ground apart. Scarlet Phoneme: It is a stronger form that Yuuki develops by creating high density frequency around his entire body; his skin turns scarlet red, pupils turn black, irises turn yellow and his hair turns white. He is able to emit sound around over his body automatically without him being the one emitting it. The sound waves are so dense that they vibrate through the ground to the point where he is able to cause great damage to Kibou High school (despite the fact that the school was covered a great deal with Shibuya's blood). He appears to have increased both his offensive and defensive capabilities as he explained to Ogami: "I use very dense and high frequency sound waves to shelter my body, revitalizing it to its max. Since I'm inside this shell, even if you want to burn me, your blue flame will never reach. In other words, nothing's going to work on me, nor can anything stop me now. I can't hold back anymore, either." However in chapter 104, Ogami managed to burn off his Scarlet Phoneme with his Belphegor. Echo: In chapter 124, Yuuki used this technique to stop Toki from going after Ogami's arm. Toki explains that it: "You used 'Echo' didn't you? In this underground tunnel, it's easy to create an echo using a single sound. The echo multiplies and bounces back to you, As you absorb them to multiply your power. How your drawings sing along is due to echos coming from several directions...like on the mountains." While this echo makes Yuuki faster and gives him a boost in power, the effects it has on his body are dangerous. Relationships Makoto Yuuki's friend who made a form of morse code for him. Shigure They were once friends in the past, they lived in the same facility. Ogami Yuuki greatly admires Ogami, finding him very kind. Trivia * His lost form is, similar to Kouji, a feline type. Interestingly, they both also have similar numbers in their group. * He can sleep with his eyes open though this was only showed in the ch 35 very shortly. Category:Code:Breakers Category:Male Characters